It is well known in the beer brewing industry, particularly the homemade or small scale beer making industry, to utilize a stand to support one or more pots for the all grain beer making process (as opposed to a malt extract brewing process where only one vessel is utilized). Typically, one pot or vessel is used for holding hot water (hot liquor tank), another for the mash (mash tun), and a third for a boil vessel. During different stages of the brewing process it is necessary to move the liquid from one pot to another. Often this is done with a pump with the vessels all at one level. However, it is advantageous to use gravity to drain or siphon the liquid in lieu of pumping. This eliminates the cost of a pump, additional cleaning, and can be done without electrical power. To function, each pot must be at a lower level than the vessel being drained. To accomplish this, a stand is used with one or more tiers (typically 3) with each tier higher than the preceding tier. Typical construction is welded structural steel or wood. However, these designs have significant limitations since once constructed, the tiers can not readily be moved should the brewer upgrade equipment or change their brewing process. In addition, any equipment already owned by the brewer, such as a burner, cannot readily be reused in the stand and must be abandoned further adding to the cost of the stand. Yet more limitations of the current art is that shipping costs are high due to the bulky nature of these fixed stands. This also makes them less portable for transporting the stand for brewing at other locations. The present invention overcomes these limitations by integrating a fully modular, adjustable tier installation system along with a burner system that can be used as a stand-alone floor standing burner or fixed to the stand for use in a tiered system. This allows the beginning brewer to purchase a floor standing burner for basic malt extract brewing, and later upgrade to intermediate brewing on a multi-tiered stand, then to advanced brewing all without discarding previously purchased equipment. Furthermore, the brewer can readily reconfigure the tier positions as their brewing process or equipment needs or sizes change.